Maafkan Aku
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Maafkan aku. Kata-kata itulah yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Chiaki karena sudah merasa bersalah pada Hatori. Sampaikah seuntai kata itu di hati kekasihnya? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Nakamura Shungiku**

Warning: Sedikit OOC mungkin (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Maafkan Aku<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tidak boleh..<em>

Putih. Semuanya putih. Ruang itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan sekalipun.

_Aku harus minta maaf pada Tori.._

Pemuda itu, Yoshino Chiaki, mencoba berdiri tapi tidak bisa. Seakan-akan kedua kakinya tidak mempunyai tulang. Berapa kali pun dia mencoba berdiri, tetap tidak bisa.

_Tolong aku.. kumohon!_

Meringis. Antara kesal dan sedih karena tidak ada satupun yang menolongnya di ruangan itu.

_Maafkan aku! Kumohon!_

Dirinya terus menjerit-jerit meminta maaf. Meminta maaf atas kejadian yang membuatnya terpisah dengan orang yang paling disayangnya.

_Tori!_

Ya, kejadian itu.

* * *

><p>"Eh, hujan?"<p>

Chiaki mengintip lewat jendela. Benar, ternyata hujan deras. Chiaki menghela nafasnya dan kembali bersandar di kursi kerjanya. Di sampingnya, Yanase yang belum pulang sedang membereskan berkas-berkas yang sudah digambarnya untuk mangaka yang bernama pena Yoshikawa Chiharu tersebut.

Malam itu semua pekerjaan Chiaki sudah beres, tinggal memberikannya kepada Hatori. Semua asisten Chiaki juga sudah pulang, menyisakan Yanase yang ingin berlama-lama di tempatnya. Oh tentu saja, Yanase adalah teman dekatnya, maka hal itu tidak jadi masalah. Tapi sejak kejadian di pemandian air panas pada hari ulang tahunnya, Chiaki jadi sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Yanase.

Chiaki melirik ke arah Yanase, apa benar kalau temannya ini benar-benar memiliki perasaan terhadapnya? Dia masih ragu saat Yanase menyatakan cinta padanya, padahal selama ini dia menduga kalau Yanase menyukai Hatori. Chiaki mengacak-acak rambutnya, pusing memikirkan hal itu. Cinta segitiga memang rumit ya.

"Chiaki, kau kenapa?" tanya Yanase yang ternyata melihatnya mengacak-acak rambut.

Chiaki terhenyak, "Eh! Ahaha.. aku tidak apa-apa, Yuu! Cuma sedikit pusing."

Yanase menaikkan alisnya, "Pusing? Kau sakit? Sini kulihat."

"T-tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja kok, sungguh! Hehe.. kalau aku tidur mungkin pusingnya akan reda." tolak Chiaki dengan agak panik.

Yanase menatapnya tajam, membuat Chiaki lebih panik lagi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Berlari ke kamar? Meninggalkan Yanase sendirian? Ah, lagi-lagi suasana seperti ini, dan Chiaki benar-benar tidak suka saat-saat tegang seperti ini.

"Chiaki, apa kau benci padaku?"

Chiaki mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi.. akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering menjaga jarak dariku. Apa ada hal yang aneh denganku?" tanya Yanase yang duduk di kursinya sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"A-ah yang benar? Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja. Hahaha." jawab Chiaki tertawa, walau tawanya sedikit dipaksakan.

"Jangan bohong, aku benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menjauh dariku." ujar Yanase.

Chiaki hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Yanase. Memang benar kalau dia sedikit menjaga jarak, tapi bukan berarti dirinya benar-benar ingin menjauhinya. Masalahnya, jika dia terus-terusan berdekatan dengan Yanase, Hatori akan marah padanya. Ah bukan marah, melainkan cemburu. Hal itulah yang tidak diinginkan olehnya. Bagi Chiaki, membuat Hatori cemburu sama seperti melukai perasaannya sendiri.

Yanase bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap jendela, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Kebetulan yang sangat, dia tidak bisa pulang. Chiaki masih terdiam sambil melihat gerak-gerik Yanase. Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar dari luar. Chiaki sudah tidak betah dengan keadaan seperti ini, akhirnya dia berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Tapi belum sampai pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang menahannya.

"Yuu, lepaskan aku!" sergah Chiaki.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku tidak ingin sendirian di sini." ujar Yanase yang memegang tangan Chiaki, mencegahnya pergi.

Chiaki berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Yanase, "Yuu! Kau dengar ti―"

Tiba-tiba saja Yanase menarik tubuh Chiaki ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Chiaki menjadi semakin panik. Sebenarnya apa mau Yanase? Kenapa mendadak tingkahnya berubah menjadi seperti ini?

"Yuu! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Chiaki sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Yanase.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, biarkan saat-saat seperti ini kurasakan dulu." balas Yanase yang semakin erat memeluk.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kalau Tori melihat bisa-bisa.." ujar Chiaki.

Yanase mengendurkan pelukannya, "Oh, Hatori ya?"

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara deras hujan yang turun dari langit. Yanase terdiam, tapi pelukannya masih mengerat di tubuh Chiaki. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan orang yang selama ini dia cintai, orang yang selalu dia cintai dalam hatinya. Karena sudah lama dia menahan rasa cinta itu dalam hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chiaki." ucap Yanase di telinga Chiaki.

Mata Chiaki terbelalak, "Eh?"

"Jadi lupakan Hatori."

Chiaki bergetar mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut Yanase. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa ini mimpi?

"Kau begitu dekat dengan Hatori. Ya, aku tahu kalau kau dan Hatori sudah berteman sejak kecil. Wajar saja kalau kau begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi.. aku tidak tahan kalau kau selalu bersama dengannya." ujar Yanase.

Chiaki hanya terdiam mendengarnya, dia memikirkan sesuatu. Apa berarti selama ini Yanase cemburu jika dia bersama Hatori? Apa ini penyebab Hatori dan Yanase selalu bersikap tidak akur satu sama lain? Chiaki mendorong Yanase agar pelukannya terlepas, tangannya mendekap di dada asistennya itu. Yanase pun memberi ruang untuknya.

"Apa kau.. benar-benar mencintaiku, Yuu?" tanya Chiaki tertunduk.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu! Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini." jawab Yanase.

Tiba-tiba saja, Chiaki mendorong Yanase dan menamparnya dengan kencang. Kemudian dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Chiaki berkata tanpa menatap Yanase, "Maafkan aku, Yuu. Tapi aku lebih memilih Tori."

Yanase yang tampaknya mulai kesal langsung menyusul Chiaki yang sudah pergi beberapa langkah dari pintu. Chiaki yang tahu kalau Yuu mengejarnya mulai berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Sayang, begitu dirinya sudah masuk kedalam dan akan menutup pintu, Yanase menahan pintu tersebut.

"Tunggu!" teriak Yanase.

Chiaki dengan gelisah berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu agar pintu itu tertutup. Tapi apa daya, entah dirinya sedang lemas atau dirinya sedang didominasi oleh rasa panik, pertahanannya pada pintu itu roboh dan akhirnya terbuka lebar hingga membuat Chiaki hampir terjatuh. Beruntung dia bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Chiaki didorong ke tempat tidur oleh Yanase dengan kencang dan menahan bahu dan kaki sang mangaka tersebut agar tidak bisa bergerak. Chiaki tahu, benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengan Yanase. Dia berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya saat ini agar lepas dari renggutan si asisten.

"Yuu! Lepaskan! Kau ini kenapa, hah?" hardik Chiaki sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Yanase tidak mendengarnya dan terus memojokkan dirinya. Chiaki meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri, tapi..

"Yuu! Tolong lep― hmph!"

Akhirnya serangan pun dikeluarkan oleh asisten mangaka tersebut. Ya, dia mencium Chiaki, dalam. Terkejut, sangat terkejut. Matanya membelalak lebar, melihat dirinya dicium oleh temannya sendiri. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya, apakah Yanase benar-benar tak bisa menahan perasaannya hingga sampai seperti ini?

"Yoshino, Yanase!"

Dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Chiaki kembali membelalakan matanya.

"Tori.."

* * *

><p>"…shino."<p>

Terdengar suara sayup-sayup memanggilnya. Memanggil namanya.

"..Yoshino."

Makin lama suara itu makin terdengar jelas, terngiang di telinganya.

"Yoshino, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tak hanya suara, ruangan putih yang sebelumnya dia tempati pun menghilang. Kemudian terlihat seorang lelaki yang menatapnya dalam, penuh kekhawatiran.

Perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terbuka. Awalnya terlihat buram, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi jelas. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya seperti ada yang menggenang di matanya.

"Y-Yoshino.. kau menangis?"

**-x-**

Setelah 5 jam tertidur, akhirnya Chiaki terbangun dengan Hatori disampingnya. Chiaki jatuh pingsan saat bekerja dan membuat seluruh asistennya (termasuk Yanase) panik. Kebetulan, saat itu Hatori datang untuk mengedit hasil kerja sang mangaka tersebut. Begitu melihat kepanikan yang terjadi di ruang kerja, dia langsung menolong Chiaki yang pingsan begitu saja. Setelah dipanggilkan dokter, ternyata Chiaki menderita demam. Mungkin karena selama ini dirinya terus menerus bekerja hingga semalam suntuk saking sibuknya mengejar deadline.

Chiaki yang sudah bangun sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size tersebut, sambil memakan masakan yang dimasak oleh Hatori. Suap demi suap dia lahap, Hatori yang ada bersamanya sedang menyiapkan obat. Hening, tidak ada yang bicara. Sampai akhirnya Hatori mengeluarkan suara.

"Yoshino, lain kali kau―"

"Maafkan aku."

Hatori tercengang. Belum selesai dia bicara tiba-tiba saja Chiaki sudah meminta maaf duluan. Padahal yang ingin dia katakan tak memerlukan balasan minta maaf. Chiaki hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin menatap wajah Hatori.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Hatori bingung.

"A-aku.." kata Chiaki terbata-bata. Rasa gugup mulai mendominasi hatinya, hatinya berdebar-debar. "Aku.."

Hatori diam menunggu perkataan Chiaki yang terputus-putus sambil menatap dengan serius. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan teman kecil sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut? Tak lama kemudian, Chiaki menaruh makanan disamping tempat tidurnya dan tiba-tiba saja..

Chiaki memeluk Hatori dengan eratnya.

Yang dipeluk malah terkejut. Dia melihat ke bawah, melihat Chiaki yang membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Jarang sekali dia melihat Chiaki seperti ini, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk lari darimu, aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Yuu yang memulainya duluan!" teriak Chiaki yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Hatori.

Sebenarnya Hatori masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chiaki. Tapi setelah mendengar nama Yanase Yuu disebut-sebut, lama-lama dia teringat kejadian itu. Kejadian di mana secara tidak sengaja dia melihat kekasihnya dan asisten kekasihnya tersebut berduaan di kamar dengan mesranya. Pada saat itu, Hatori yang melihat mereka berdua jadi kesal bukan main dan pergi keluar apartemen dengan membanting pintu. Tiga minggu semenjak kejadian itu, dia dan Chiaki tidak saling bicara selain tentang pekerjaan. Sampai akhirnya Hatori membuka mulut kembali ketika Chiaki jatuh pingsan dan dinyatakan menderita demam.

Hatori menghela nafasnya, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala Chiaki yang masih bersandar di tubuhnya. Chiaki yang merasakan elusan di kepalanya hanya bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah malunya.

"Iya, aku maafkan." balas Hatori.

Chiaki yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Hatori, "Benarkah?"

"Asalkan kau jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi dengan Yanase, mengerti?"

Chiaki mengangguk senang. Sekarang hatinya sudah lega, sudah tidak ada lagi rasa gelisah di hatinya. Hatori yang melihatnya pun jadi ikut senang juga. Hingga akhirnya Hatori mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chiaki dan mereka berdua pun dimabuk dalam ciuman hangat dan dalam.

* * *

><p>Aloha~! Azumi desu~ ini dia fanfic Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertamaku, akhirnya bisa di-publish juga. Huhu.. TuT padahal fanfic ini mulai kubuat sebelum bulan puasa, tapi akhirnya malah ngaret gak karuan. Tak apalah, yang penting bisa bikin fanfic lagi di fandom baru. Haha! XD –plak-<p>

Hem.. untuk pairing-nya aku pilih HatorixChiaki. Gak tau kenapa sejak pertama kali liat kisah mereka di anime langsung tertarik duluan, meskipun untuk pairing yang lain suka-suka aja sih. Cinta segitiga pula! Wah.. gimana nggak tertarik sama kisah cinta yang begitu serunya, dasarnya aku memang suka konflik cinta kayak gitu sih.. wkwkwk~ ( = 7 =) –dor-

Oke, segitu dulu deh. Gimana ceritanya? Silakan ungkapkan kesan dan saran lewat review ya, semoga bisa membantuku untuk membuat fanfic yang lebih bagus lagi di kemudian hari. Hehe.. terima kasih~ :D

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


End file.
